Conventionally, sensitive information is stored and protected from unauthorized tampering through use of software encryption. For a party requesting access to the software-encrypted information, the party or other requesting entity typically supplies a pass phrase or digital key that determines if information release from the protected medium is appropriate. If an appropriate digital key is not provided, then access is denied; conversely, an appropriate digital key enables an entity to gain access to the information. This type of access to the protected medium is referred to as a binary access check, where entry to the storage medium is either granted or denied based upon a singular event such as producing a suitable key.
According to one convention, there can be a list of approved keys where supplying of one key is enough to gain access. If more parties are allowed access to the respective information, then more keys can be generated and added to a list of approved keys. Implementation of digital keys and/or pass phrases to allow for information access can be employed in media-based storage mediums, such as DVD (Digital Video Disc), diskettes, for example. Unfortunately, simply granting or denying access to the storage media may not be entirely suitable for modern applications that may require other criteria than keys or pass phrases to gain access to information.